Final Call
by Mistress Truth
Summary: Nicki is a young hedgehog with no recollection of who she was and her life before. Now after teaming up with Miles "Tails" Prower and Blade the Hedgehog, will she discover her past? Rated M for Violence and Sexual Scenes.
1. Prolouge

The deafening sound of explosions filled the dusty, dry air as bombs and lasers suddenly filled the area known as space. These weapons of destruction were aimed at the quiet, peaceful ARK that hovered carefully over the earth.

Holes were broken into the thick metal as people plunged from outside spacecrafts into the flaming ARK.

Panic and mayhem broke out as flashing red lights went off in the building. Scientists raced to hide under tables, while others attempted to arm themselves with the pitiful pistols and shotgun aboard. Many who opposed were quickly shot down by the enemies wepons whick were of much more power. Blood sprayed across the while tiled floor as the opposining forces fought their way deeper into the space labritory.

On a more peaceful end of the ARK, three hedgehogs stood staring out of a thick glass window at the glowing sphere of green, blue and white that they called Earth. By their side stood a tall, pale, blond haired young woman. The foursome stared silenly out at the planet.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The young woman ask looking at the eldest hedgehog. "I wonder if well ever get to go there?" The large ebony looked up before lifting up a smaller, female version of himself. "Not to worry Maria. We will see it one day. Isn't that right little Nicki?" Nicki blinked before smiling. The young hedgehog had been created with the unique ability to understand and comprehend things most children her age wouldn't. She was unable to speak, but her companions understood her through the steady training of sign lanuage they had been taught, but Nicki rarley used it, feeling as if it was much easier to simply resond with smiles and waves.

Just then a scientist burst in from the door behind. His fomerly white lab coat was now singed and ripped. His face was pale and covered in soot and dust. His eyes betrayed a wild panic that he tried to hide with a calm composure.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" The large ebony hissed in surprise. The old fat man saundered over to them keeping one eye on the door.

"Were under attack Shadow." The fat man cried. "The US armies have discovered my work and plan to destroy it all! You all need to evacuate!"

"No! I'll go help them out." Shadow argued, but the Doctor shook his head.

"Shadow, you and Maria need to stay here and guard Lava and young Nicki. We can't lose any of you. You must flee to the escape pods on the lower decks and travel to earth."

"Nicki and Iz can foight! Weez as strong az big brofer Shadow ." the young red hedgehog by the name of Lava claimed, his voice full of a strong toddler accent. "Togepher we can foight gurd!" Shadow shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lava, but you're too young to even hold a gun. You and Nicki both are first priority and we can't stand to lose you." He smiled reassuringly. Lava sighed, but Nicki's eyes remained trained on the spot behind the Doctor. She tried to warn him, but her lungs were not yet strong enough to create sound, although she knew how to speak and exactly how to say it, but even so, her youthful body failed her as a human, dressed in bulletproof armor shot the Doctor in the back. He collapsed, but was still alive.

"Run!" He screamed weakly before the enemy slammed his foot down, crushing the innocent man's skull. He turned to face them, but the foursome had taken off down the hall, heading towards the pods. He cursed swiftly before taking off after them.

Shadow held Nicki's had as the young girl stumbled after them. Her eyes were trained behind them and more of the opposing forces broke through the walls behind them. Shots rang out, hurting her ears and they turned the corner and dashed into a dark stairwell.

They pratically leaped down the staircase as the enemy broke into the stairway and began firing another round of bullets at the group. A few grazed past Nicki's ears, but she grew frightened as Lava was shot in his thigh causing blood to gush out onto her bare foot and causing Lava to stumble and fall.

Shadow lifted him up onto his shoulder leaving Nicki to run on her own. Her pathetic baby legs slowed her down as she fought to reach the exit. She sstubbed down the stairs as her companions vanished around the corner. She leapt off and scrambled away as a bullet nicked her left ear.

She soon caught sight of the others as they began crowding into the the Pod Lauch Station. As she ran into the room after them, she was lifted from the ground by Maria.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Nicki! I didn't mean to leave you!" The blonde reassured quickly as they walked over to the pods.

Shadow grabbed Lava and placed him into one of the pods quickly as the approaching footsteps of the souilders close ever closer. Maria soon did the same to Nicki.

"Shadow!" Lava groaned as he held his heavily bleeding thigh.

"Shush! Do you want them to hear you before we have a chance to escape?" The large hedgehog sighed at his younger brother. "Everything will be alright." He turned to face Maria and possibly put her in a pod next, but Nicki already sensed the upcoming events to come. Whether it was from Maria's sudden tension or the sight of a single leaver that determined the take off of the pods that allowed travel to Earth. She knew that Maria was expected to go, but she loved Shadow as much as Nicki did herself and would gladly put herself in danger as long as he was safe.

With a mighty push, the thin girl shoved the hedgehog into the final pod, slamming the door shut and locking it. Nicki watched as the hedgehog began to panic, his eyes widening, but the young girl ignored his pleas and went on to lock Lava's chamber before pausing at her's. She smiled down at the young pup before locking the chamber and moving towards a lever by the door. Nicki's ears twitched as the footsteps came to close for comfort.

"I guess that you will be going to Earth without me." Maria sighed. Shadow screeched her name loudly as she pulled the lever. "Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog," Before she could finish the enemy rushed through the opening causing Maria to push down on the lever before she was ready. The last thing Nicki saw was Maria being shot directly in the head by a hand-held laser gun before she was shot out of the ARK and into oblivion….


	2. Chapter 1

**For my loyal readers:**

**Thank you for your favorites on my prologue. I know it wasn't very long and for that I sincerely apologize. I plan to lengthen it after a while and add more detail to all chapters. I just want to get it out first so I know what needs to be changed. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Btw I would like a few fan characters for chapter three onwards. They will be members of the freedom fighters.**  
_

Nicki laid in the soft grass in silence. She could feel the faint breeze as it ruffled her fur. She listened the soft chirping of the birds overhead and the quiet rustling of the mice in the grass. She loved the way the sun beat down on her face.

The young hedgehog quickly sat up. _Where am I?_ She asked herself as she looked around at her colorful surroundings. A vivid array of flowers surrounded her on all side. Butterflies danced across Nicki's vision as she rose to unsteady feet. For a moment she allowed the beauty of her surrounding hypnotize her, but knew that she had to move on.

She started walking across the colorful plain, glancing around. _Why am I here?_ She wondered. _Where is my home... Wait, what home?_ Nicki froze as her troublesome mind came to a startling conclusion.

"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" She screeched in a panic, starling a few deer that feasted nearby.

"Alright Nicki focus. What do you know?" The young ebony began to think and came up with few things. "I know my name. That's good. Um I'm wait... Too young to be talking!" She moaned in annoyance as she noticed that her body was far different than she remembered. Her body was larger and clearly for someone of the age of seventeen and not for an 11 month old child who could barely walk last time she checked.

Her once fluffy fur was now sleek and long. Her body had a slightly hourglass shape to it and her formerly flat chested body now had matching C- cup breasts. She was strangely wearing clothing but it was no more than a tank top, some underwear and a pair of shorts.

The young hedgehog sighed. "Now what. I'm in an older body, I don't remember anything and I'm clearly lost!" She kicked a small rock by her foot and watched as it flew across the open field until it touched down, scattering a large flock of doves. With them gone the young ebony could clearly see a large factory not very far away.

Nicki smiled before she began to walk towards the place in high spirits, hoping to find someone who could help her. As she neared the structure, she was taken back by the sheer size of the building. It loomed high over her head as it belched out a steady stream of smoke. The grass had thinned to almost nothing and what was there was brown and brittle. The iron walls of the structure stood eerily as if daring someone to come closer.

Nicki shivered and decided against going to the factory and instead headed north of it towards a dense woodland. She slowly walked through the crowd of trees in a rather nonchalant fashion deciding that she didn't want to attract attention. Of course fate had cursed her otherwise.

As she walked she tripped over a suspicious wire and fell. Of course the wire had to be a trip wire which activated a net beneath her that enclosed suspended her nine feet off the ground encased within it. "Great. Just great."  
-

Nicki remained trapped within the net for several hours in which time she tired herself from trying to escape. When she tried to gnaw through the net it turned out to be coated in a disgusting flavor of some sort that disgusted her beyond belief. When she attempted to shake free, the ropes that held her jolted with electricity that made her stop immediately. She started to give up hope when she heard a noise from below. She almost gasped as a small patrol of mobians made their way free of the underbrush so they stood directly below her.

One of them, a two tailed fox scanned the area. "Hmm. I don't think the doctors robots are here. The area sweep must have malfunctioned."

"Aww please Miles. Your works have never been wrong. Something has invaded the area. It might not have been a swatbot, but its something." A blue hedgehog smiled, punching Miles in the arm.

"Sonic's right Miles. There's something here no matter what." Nicki almost gasped when she looked at the voices owner. He was a hedgehog like the other, but he was larger, and more well muscled. He was red, and blue, with gorgeous lime green eyes that caused Nicki's heart to skip a beat.

She was so busy being hypnotized that she didn't notice that Sonic had walked over to the contraption that held her in that tree. He spin dashed it causing it to break and the ropes to fall slack. She gasped as she fell, falling right onto the hedgehog she had been admiring.

"We'll I think we found our trespasser eh Miles." The hedgehog chuckled as he got up and started pulling the ropes off of the poor ebony. Nicki felt her cheeks flush as the trio stared down at her with great interest causing her to duck her head.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before, and why are you dressed like that?" Nicki could feel Sonic's gaze on her breasts as he spoke even though she wasn't looking.

"My name's Nicki." She mumbled slowly looking up and flinching as she noticed a strange look in the blue hedgehog's sapphire eyes.

The red and blue hedgehog shoved his companion as he noticed her discomfort. "I see. So why are you here. Nicki isn't a natural mobian name."

She tore her gaze away from Sonic's to look at him. "I don't know. I kinda lost my memory."

"Amnesia eh?" Miles snorted. "Must be true. No sane mobian would hit one of eggheads old traps."

Nicki blushed even harder, glad that she had her dark fur to help conceal it.

"Oh well. I suppose we should take her back to base. Sally's gonna want to hear about this." The red and blue hedgehog smiled helping her to her feet. "By the way, my name's Falcon, but you can call me Blade. It's my nickname." Nicki returned the smile as Blade lead her deeper into the forest, followed quickly by his band.

**Blah! That sucked. I'll try to make the next chapter better and more detailed!**


End file.
